


Demon Hunter

by Misellaneous_Ace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misellaneous_Ace/pseuds/Misellaneous_Ace
Summary: Many years ago, in a place far from here, there was great destruction. For one hundred years humanity lived in fear, everyday wondering if they would perish next.Millions died, none were left unscathed by grief. Humanity faced a terrible beast which they named the Crusher of People, but after a century of destruction and chaos, he took to being known as Crussia - Death to All Mankind.After one hundred years of torment, the beast was vanquished, leaving only one survivor in his wake.That boy’s name is Nino Viva Human, and this is his story.





	1. O N E

I ran, the screams surrounding me. Green circled pentagrams floated in the air around me, as they floated over people they would spontaneously combust, spraying flesh everywhere. I kept running. 

This simple spell left entire building complexes crumbling to the ground around me. Nowhere was safe, I couldn’t even remember what safety was. All I knew was running, the heat and pain that ached in my legs but no, I couldn’t stop. I needed to live. I needed to run.

I needed to rest, I couldn’t keep this up. Maybe, maybe I could find a house. Far from here. Maybe if I just dropped, pretended to be dead, maybe he’d look past me. I needed shelter. I ran on. 

I could hear the roars behind, pure anger sewn through the sound, it shook through my ribcage. The beast was close. I ran on. 

I saw many people drop to the ground and die from the shock of it, people I knew and people I didn’t. I ran on.

It was a battle cry. It had to be. But it wasn’t fighting anything! This ‘fight’ was the equivalent of a young boy burning ants on a hot summer’s day, but we were the ants. It must’ve been laughing at our desperation. I ran on.

I had to find somewhere to hide. Somewhere it couldn’t get me. It could  **always** get me. It was at least fifty metres tall! One stride and it could crush me. I ran on.   
  
I turned a corner, then another. It was in vain, as I hit a dead end. I turned to go back, and there it was. The colossal, most dangerous being in the known universe: Crussia - Destroyer of Mankind.    
  
It stooped low below a four storey window near its head, it’s shoulders - if you could call them that - grazed against both of the walls that stood at least three metres apart. It scrambled closer, a horrific sight of four arms and eight legs scurrying towards me in a violent dash. It stopped inches in front of me, it’s inky black eyes stared me down before a violent grin carved itself into the beast’s face. Its top jaw flung backward to reveal rows upon rows of grotesque black teeth which dripped with black saliva combined with a red substance I could only assume was blood. I inched away as far as I could before a red blur obscured my vision-

 

_**Bang!** _

 

I startled, scanning the room I’d been woken in. In front of my face, I found the arm of my Demonology teacher. 

The bastard had slammed his fist into my desk to wake me from my nightmare. My familiar nightmare. The dream I had most everytime my eyes closed. 

“Mr. Human,” he growled, disdain staining his voice, “I do not condone sleeping in my class, least of all when the school year has barely started.”

“I wouldn’t call the Monday of Week Three ‘barely started’ sir, but I am sorry that your droning on couldn’t keep me awake.”

The old fart glared at me before turning on his heel and making his way to the front. 

A young boy stood there, with such a small stature I would still be taller than him on my knees, then again most people would still be shorter than me if I were on my knees. 

His shimmering golden hair was tied back with a ribbon, a braid decorated the side of his head, an angelic symbol of high rank. His gaze was soft but piercing and curious. It felt as though he could see my very soul through the shimmering emeralds of his eyes. He showed no sign of fatigue or disinterest in the class like my other classmates did, which was quite the surprise.  _ I wonder what a beautifully crafted boy like this is doing in class 5B, the most depressed and pathetic class this school has ever seen. _

A couple students around me chuckled suddenly, but that was their nature. Slow to a joke. We were all slow, obvious by the fact we were in the lower of the two Class five assemblies. The A's were a group of goodie-two-shoe teacher’s pets who were desperate for the best and highest grades this school could provide. Us Bs were just a bunch of assholes and Nerdina was about the most we had to a high achiever and she was currently sleeping in her boyfriend’s lap. So yeah, this beautiful new kid simply didn’t belong.

“Class,” Mr. Basil-Tongue began, “This is the new student I told you would be joining your lessons. Be nice to him, he’s the son of Archangel Raguel. Each of you delinquents stand up and introduce yourself. Name, age, and why you are in this school, you know the drill.”

One by one, we stood and greeted the little angel, some more reluctantly than others.

After 19 introductions, missing the student in front of me as he was training with his mother today, it came to my row - the fifth row - at the back of the class. This row was for the true jackasses, utter assholes, the predestined rebels. These seats were for the kids Basil-Tongue couldn’t stand to listen to for more than two minutes. After all, he was the one who assigned the seats.

I was the first in my row, the farthest to the left from my perspective.  

I stood up, very aware of the tiny angel’s eyes on me as I rose to my full height, 6’7” on a good day, 6’6” on a tired day, and 2’0” when I’m really tired, “Salutations,” I greeted neutrally, “I’m Nino. 17. I want to be an exorcist because a powerful demon killed my family when I was young and I want revenge.” I drawled, an explanation I’d practised so many times it was as routine as introducing myself by name. 

I’d have preferred to sit down and actually have a conversation with this cute-ass bird-boy rather than awkwardly introduce myself with sob stories. “I want to make sure no child has to go through what I have.” But, what can you do?

The angel nodded solemnly, as was the appropriate response to knowing my family was dead, but I wanted him to be a little more upset, a little more interested in me...

I shrugged off my thought, it was too strange an impulse to dwell on.    
  
My chair scrapped obnoxiously against the floor and my desk lifted off of the ground as I got comfortable again. Finally settled, I turned to the girl next to me, my favourite asshole in this crapass class, Raven. She was next.

She didn’t say anything for a moment, it was quite obvious she was sleeping with her eyes open again. 

“Miss De Mon.” Mr. Basil-Tongue barked.

A sharp inhale of breath from Raven indicated she was now awake, she sprung up from her chair sending it flying into the back wall, “Greetings!” She yelled with a bright smile, Mr. Basil-Tongue rolled his eyes, “I am Raven, I’m 18. And I’m at this school because my brother said I had to.”

Simple, short. I liked it.

The angel smiled with amusement, trying not to laugh. He had a gorgeous smile that caused my breath to hitch briefly which was… strange. 

Raven smirked at me with some knowing look, I glared back. This was odd, and strange, and new.    
  
“Lover boy’s got a crush!” She sang as she scraped her chair to sit down again, the noise masking her comment.

My cheeks grew red and my mouth went dry as realisation hit.  _ How did she know before I did? She was asleep! Good god, am I that obvious? _   


“Yep,” she replied, “You are. But I’m sure he didn’t. Notice, that is.”

It was as if she’d read my mind, just like always. God, and he’d probably be out of our class by the first diagnostic test. I felt my heart sink as a wave of disappointment hit upon that realisation, my poor gay heart.   
  
**And** he was an Angel. Of all things, an angel. I had no chance with an  **angel** ! 

Suddenly I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. I turned to find Raven smiling sympathetically at me before winking. I frowned at her in confusion but her sympathetic smile just moulded into one of mischievous intent as she pressed her finger to her bottom lip and then tapped her watch.  _ Talk later _ .

I turned back to the front as Suka began her introduction, “Hello cousin,” She greeted sweetly, her naturally low voice rising two octaves, “My name is Suka Estrella, I am 17. My father is Archangel Barachiel, but you know that. One day I will be an archangel as well. I am here to learn how to destroy demons so that, one day, I can lead an assault on Hell.” 

Bird-boy smiled at his cousin with a slight grimace that no one else seemed to notice. Which was strange, a lot of people grimaced when Suka spoke, but they were usually Alden, Raven or me. No else seemed to care, or notice. 

As I pondered this, people began to whisper and talk. I could hear the group two rows in front of me talking about grimaces and how strange they were. I smiled. 

As the whispers died down, the golden Bird-Boy turned to Basil-Tongue, as though he were waiting for a cue. Basil-Tongue nodded and as the boy turned, the teacher glared daggers at my poor bird-boy as though asking permission were the most obnoxious thing he could have done in this situation.

I glared in turn, and most of the class seemed to join me. This boy was going to be protected, that’s for sure.

“Hello class,” Good Lord, his voice was smooth and sweet like honey, my heart melted to jelly while my stomach flipped, “I’m pleased to meet you all! My name is Sol Estrella, I am 16 and I’m really excited to begin exorcising demons! I came to this School to train to become an archangel. After the demon breaking into the school last week and through my defeating it, I was moved up a grade… So, here we are!”

I should like to confirm, on my tombstone it should inform all that it was  **that** smile that killed me. With that soft dimple, contrasting against his sharp cheekbones, and his eye crinkling slightly on one side, good god it was like the smallest little smirk anyone had ever achieved. It was a warm and blinding smile and I could almost feel myself melting in my seat.

Raven smirked at me again, I straightened up in my seat and glared at her.

“Very good, Mr Estrella.” Basil-tongue remarked, masking his disdain with false delight, “Take the remaining seat at the back, next to your cousin. I’m sure you’ll get along.” Sol nodded slowly, his back tense and straight, he looked uncomfortable with this development. He moved slowly down the aisles, as though hoping to be ushered to Alden’s seat instead and as though he were moving through a jungle, riddled with traps. 

Several minutes passed, but eventually, Sol reached his seat. Reluctantly he took the place in between Raven and Suka, hopefully he could block off their bitching sessions.

 

So, life continued, yet I didn’t know how this tiny angel would change my life forever.


	2. T W O

As the day progressed, I felt my mind turning to mush and my eyes wandering slowly to watch Sol. After two hours of staring, I decided to try and sleep my crush away. It was a good nap, at least in comparison to this morning. Just the sweet release of darkness. 

When I awoke again, it was from Basil-Tongue’s political talk, yelling at Sol who had made a tiny comment I hadn’t heard, the poor bird-boy was staring at his desk in shame as Basil-Tongue yelled at my angel.

“The Demon Council was presented to Hell as a means to prevent a fourth war, Estrella! They have since treated the blessing of council membership as a joke! It is disgraceful and undignified. But it is too complex of a matter for any of you dipshits to understand.”

“So we want the Demon Council to put forward a heap of laws?” I interjected loudly, my hand supporting my head which was sporting a look conveying the boredom and death I felt inside, “We all know what happened last time, right?” 

“‘Michael, you owe me Two Gold. Pay up.’ Section C, paragraph 4,” Raven recited to further my point, “The four highest-ranking council members of any council can demand that the top four ranked council members of every council debate a law, as to speed up the process of compromising a demand.”

I waved my arms wildly in my friend’s direction to accentuate her contribution, which subsequently led to me accidentally slapping Raven in my wild gesture. The room was silent and still for a tense moment as my hand curled instinctively to my chest. She was about to say something when we heard a soft chuckling to the right of us.

Raven and I turned slowly, and there was Sol. The soft chuckle that had captured our attention morphed into a sequence of varying loud giggling muffled by his sleeve. A sudden snort escaped him which startled Raven out of her chair, and the barrel of laughter that followed curled my mouth into a dreamy smile. The entire class burst into laughter soon after, but all I could hear was his uncontrollable snorting. 

The soft smile he gave me as the riot died down engraved itself into my brain.

The rest of the day continued with long drawn gazes across all and every room Sol was in. Not even Basil-Tongue’s screaming in my face phased me. 

I was slumped over our table in the cafeteria when Raven finally snapped and hit me upside the head.

“Whoa-what? What was that for?”

“Come on lover-boy, snap out of it. I’m homesick and you’re not helping.”

I frowned at her as I sat up properly, “Homesick? Come on now, you’re never homesick.”

“Yeah, well, I miss my boyfriend,” I felt myself frown at her, since when-? “And my dad… Stop looking at me like that.”

“No, it’s just,” I looked downwards guiltily, “I didn’t know you  **had** a boyfriend.”

“I know,” She replied which cause my frown to appear again, “I didn’t tell you.”

“Well, erm,” I paused feeling awkward, here I was staring at a boy who couldn’t even see me and one of my best friends was feeling homesick, “What’s he like?”

Raven’s eyes brightened and her smile widened suddenly, “Oh he’s just the cutest! His name is Prussia, he has these eyes, and his hair is so soft! And his smile, oh my stars, that smile should be engraved in my tombstone!”   
  
“Cheers to that,” I replied, tapping my juice box to hers.

“And when I told him that my brother wanted to send me here he immediately offered to take over my job, he’s such a sweetheart! He works himself to the bone for me, and honestly, I don’t know why he stays with me. I’m just… impulsive and confusing. I wouldn’t even stay with myself, but here he is… Doing anything I ask, that he could possibly do. He’s just so much better…” She trailed for a moment, her nose scrunched as she stopped herself. 

“He obviously thinks the world of you to do all of that.”

Her eyes shot up to me and she nodded vigorously before her eyes drifted upward and a dreaming look crossed her face, before it snapped back into a look of anger and frustration, “He’d be so mad if he heard me saying shit like that.”

“What do you mean?” I asked warily.

“He hates hearing me talk myself down. He just doesn’t want those types of thoughts to ‘blind my eyes to what’s right in front of me,’ whatever that means. Like, he will literally stop mid-conversation to tell me how much he loves me and how beautiful I am and how he couldn’t live without me.” Her cheeks grew red, and a smile crept onto her face. It was quite obvious she was replaying a past memory where he had done just that. 

Suddenly her hands came out of nowhere to cover her blushing face and she simply screamed. I smiled happily for my friend, she’d found someone truly perfect for her, and she was downright head-over-heels for him, he seemed to be deep in love with her too. I felt happy for her, and felt my eyes glide across the room to see the tiny blond angel that made my heart skip a beat. I turned back quickly just as Raven released her red face and tried to fan it cooler.

“ _ Someone’s in love _ !” I sang happily. 

Her cheeks reddened deeper, but a goofy smile just wouldn’t leave her face, “Definitely.”

“What does he look like?” I inquired, leaning forward, my head resting in my hands.

“He’s fucking gorgeous!” She exclaimed, pressing her hands to her cheeks, “And so cute! He used to have shimmering golden hair, at least when I first met him, but now it’s green and shimmers even in the dark.  **Good God** , when he braids that shit with flowers he looks like the cutest little bush! I just-” She slammed her forearms onto the table and screeched into them. 

I laughed, “Why’d he dye his hair?”

She leant her chin onto her forearm and sighed sadly, “The blond hair reminded him of his dad.”

“Oh?”

“Oh.” She corrected, “His dad left his mum for some angel-hoe, and refuses to believe that Prussia exists, let alone his marriage to Prussia’s mum.” 

“Oh.” I repeated, before my nose scrunched up in anger, “How dare he. Fucking bastard.”

“I know.” Raven replied, glaring daggers at the bowl on the table that seemed to shake with fear, “And of course he couldn’t just leave without telling Prussia’s mum that she was just a dream and that she meant nothing to him. And he can’t even just let them live together happily, of course, his DNA fucking wrecks Prussia’s head with anxiety.”

“Oh no,” I whispered, “What’s his anxiety like?”

“The worst.” She growled, “Most of the time he’s my rock, but when his anxiety acts up he thinks he tricked me into liking him, and that he does everything wrong. He starts crying and it only dies down after  **hours** of consoling him…”   
  
“Sounds annoying.”

“No,” She replied sharply, “The consoling is fine. I get to tell him how much he means to me for  **hours on end** , that’s the best part. No, it just leaves him feeling so tired and broken afterward that he can’t sleep. He gets jumpy and checks everything he does five times over to make sure he’s doing it right. That includes any sort of affection he tries to show, and any sort of work he has to complete. He works himself to the bone for no obvious reason and is often in a depressed slump for days on end, sometimes weeks. It hurts him so much on a regular basis, and I just wish he didn’t have to suffer like that all the damn time.”

I winced at her explanation and looked down shamefully, “Sorry, I didn’t think that was what you meant.”

“It’s fine,” She replied, “You meant no harm.”

I nodded slowly, feeling a little insecure about my social skills, “So, you miss your dad?”

“Mhm,” she replied, her eyes drifting back to the glass, “He left a while back. He’s been missing and no one can find him, no matter how hard we look.”

“What do you miss about him?” I found myself asking.

Her eyes snapped up to mine and I felt a chill run up my back before she smiled gratefully and I relaxed in relief. 

“I miss his hugs the most. I also miss the lullaby he’d sing to get me to sleep,” Her eyes fluttered closed as she began to sway to an imaginary melody, “I miss the training sessions we used to have, and how hard it was to beat him in a fight. I miss the long nights just laying back and talking.”

I smiled and briefly thought of my own father.

 

_ “Hey, kiddo, can you bring your sister over here a second.” _

_ “Sure? What do you need her for-” _

_ I proceeded to see him pick up Pyrrha and aim her face towards the fireplace and ask my blind dragon sister to light the fire. _

 

“At least you have a decent dad.”

She raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean by that, Nino Human? I have met your father and he takes care of you very well?”

“Uh…” I trailed off as a stream of memories flooded my mind.

The first time I had met my adoptive father, where he had saved me from my abusive ‘biological’ father who had sent me to the hospital in the first place, dad had then punched him in the face and straight out of the third floor window that was behind him. 

The time dad had held me tight for two nights in a row after a bad quesadilla had given me food poisoning. 

The time when he had socially and physically pummelled a foreign ambassador after they had tried to lead my baby sister outside and into their car and had punched me in the face when I tried to stop them.

“I don’t know,” I replied truthfully, it wasn’t fair of me to say such an awful thing about a father who cares so much for me at every turn, “I don’t know what came over me to say that. That wasn’t fair, I’m sorry.”

She frowned, “What were you thinking about to say something like that?”

“The time he used Pyrrha as a lighter.”

“Oh,” She replied quietly, “Alright then.”

The world seemed to fade away again, or at least my memory of the day did as all I remember after that small interaction was Sol’s furrowed concentrating eyebrows, and the way he bit the right side of his lip when he was writing things down and the slow looping of his handwriting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition Over noodles is a lot of fun :)


	3. T H R E E

Before I knew it, we were back in the dorm. I found myself mindlessly cooking noodles. 

Suddenly the door opened and Alden walked in. He pulled out a cup and poured some juice for himself before looking up at my miserable state.

“Hey, bud, how was school?”

“Oh you know, fine. Now I’m contemplating whether or not to throw my face at this burning stove. How was Princely training?”

“Well, it went alright,” he replied shortly, letting a brief awkward pause consume the interaction, “So, um, how about we do a bit of revision then? Uh, how many humans died in the Crussia attacks?”

“Not enough.”

“Ok, edgelord. Time to actually talk about this. Sit the fuck down and tell me what’s wrong.”

I groaned, but sat down on the opposite side on the dining table anyway. I slowly slipped down until my head was barely visible, “I saw a cute boy today and it’s making me really depressed.”

Alden burst into a small spurt of laughter before leaning forward, “Ok, small one, tell me about this ‘cute boy’.”

I felt myself smile and lean across the table, “He’s small-”

“So, you’re type?”

My cheeks burned as I continued, “Blond.” 

“It’s almost like a broken record.”

I glared at him harshly, “He’s nothing like Erik.”

“Why do you think that?”

“...The right side of his hair is pulled back with a braid.”

Alden fell out out of his chair, “A what?!”

“A braid-”

“He’s an angel?”

“Yes?” I replied warily, “But, like, he’s so cute? And I made him laugh! He was snorting, Alden!”

A deep sigh echoed around the stone walls a moment before Alden popped up, a forced but supporting smile sewn onto his face, “So, lover-boy’s got another crush?”

My cheeks burned and I smiled, looking away as Alden moved closer and rubbed my arm gently to coax me into continuing. 

“You see why I’m a little depressed now?” 

He nodded and walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my chest, “I’m so sorry to hear about that son, I was so looking forward for Grandkids.” 

I groaned and shoved off my one and only Mom-friend, “Ass, fuck off!” But I couldn’t help the goofy smile that stained my face. Grandkids.

Alden smirked at me and ruffled my hair, which caused me to jump up, throwing my chair back which hit Alden’s thigh, “Don’t.”

He stiffened but nodded, holding his hands up in surrender, “Right, right. Sorry, forgot.”

“Forgiven,” I replied.

“So,” he sighed as he pulled up the chair, watching me carefully as I fixed my hair, “What to do with the Golden boy.”

“Mmm,” I replied, as I went to check on my noodles, before serving three bowls of it. 

Alden leaned back and retrieved a fork as I placed two of the servings on the table and put cling wrap over the last before putting it into the fridge. Alden pulled back two forks, surprisingly enough, and slid one across the table for me. I smiled gratefully before sitting down and starting to slowly slurp up my noodles.

We sat in silence for a moment before the door to the dorm room slammed open, “Bitches, you in?”

“Yeah, Rave, in the kitchen.”

“The fuck are you doing in there?” Raven yelled back as she appeared in the doorway, “Dinner? It’s four o’clock?”

“And if it were any later I would have thrown my face against the grill.” I replied before obnoxiously slurping up my noodles.

Raven frowned but retrieved her serving from the fridge anyway and sat down at the last seat, “Diagnostic test?”

“Cute boy,” Alden replied.

“The fuck?” She replied, “Dude, what are you stressing over? Did you see how hard he laughed at you today?”

“Well, yeah,” I replied, my smile returning briefly before falling away again, “But he’ll be going into the top class before the week is over. The diagnostic test is tomorrow and he’s bound the ace it, you saw his notetaking today. Relentless.”

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at Alden, “And how much of what Basil-tongue taught last lesson will be on the diagnostic test exactly?”

“Like, ten percent, at best,” Alden replied, “That’s why I wasn’t worried about missing it.”

“Exactly.” Raven replied, “Sol Estrella will not be passing that, nor any future diagnostic test we receive. There’s no need to stress about that. No, you need to stress about being sure that you get exactly two questions wrong, to stay top of the class and not rising into the A’s yourself.”

“Why do I want to be top of the class?” I asked, frowning, “That’s Nerdina’s spot.”

“I don’t mean the very top of the class, genius. I mean top enough for bird-boy to maybe ask for a bit of tuition on the weekend?”

“O-oh,” I whispered, “That… that’s a good plan!”

She smirked and nodded, “Don’t worry bud, I’ve got you sorted.”

I believed her, when maybe I shouldn’t have.

Dinner finished quickly, with Raven scarfing down her meal and Alden finishing off the half of his that he was ever going to eat, I finished the rest. Raven raced to bed while Alden dawdled for only a moment before racing after her. He returned soon after, with a red nose and a new vigor for dish loading. 

After the kitchen was cleaned sufficiently we parted ways and I headed towards my room, across the hall from Raven’s. 

“I miss you, so much.”

“I miss you too, Raven,” I heard a soft male voice saying gently but clearly, “But you know how much work I have to do… If I wasn’t so nitpicky-”

“Sweetheart, don’t…” Raven replied, her voice shaking, “I love your perseverance and everything about you, I was just hoping…” There was a moment of silence, a small sniffle cutting through the silence, “I really want to see you. Face-to-face.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” He answered, “If I can find myself a break I’ll come and see you, in person. But I am doing two jobs simultaneously.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Raven squealed, “I can’t wait!”

I exited as a soft chuckle echoed around the stone walls.

Opening the door I was met with my familiar scent, and a neat and tidily made bedroom. Pulling my clothes off and tugging the pajama bottoms that waited expectantly from under my pillow. I threw myself onto the bed, before pulling the pants on and tucking my gangly limbs into the tightly secured sheets.

As soon as I was properly ‘secured’ into the bed, my head greeted the darkness that my eyelids provided. My thoughts began to drift, I could almost conjure the golden boy of my dreams beneath my mind.

“Oh! Nino! Please, help! I bombed the last test and I need you to tutor me, and maybe later we could…”

Ugh, mind why? He’d never say something like… that… He’d rather choke me out with his braid than his- good god, why!

“Hey, Nin,” My eyes shot open to find Raven, smiling down at me, “You doing ok?”

“My brains running a million miles a second and not in any direction I’d like it to go.”

She laughed and moved into my chair, “Got into the real freak stuff yet? I mean, he’d look pretty cute in a collar, with spikes. Like a little chihuahua.”

I felt my cheeks burning as I rolled over, “Don’t put that in my head, ass.”

“Ohh, I have an idea! For a gift!” 

“What gift?” I asked, rolling over despite myself and the blood rushing in my cheeks.

She smirked and leaned back, “A pair of golden dog ears.”

“A) Where on Earth would you get those? B) That is a horrible horrible thing to my weak gay heart, please don’t!”

“Ok, A) I have my sources. And B) Alright, alright. Calm down. I get it. I’m just teasing.”

 

“Well, I should be the one teasing you, about the Great Prussian Empire!” I smiled as she snorted, I shifted into a sitting position, “You must warn him, he must not attack to the east in the cold of winter, he is destined to fall, and fail.”

Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled, “I’ll be sure to tell him. But Nino, we should talk about tomorrow. It’s going to be emotionally exhausting, whether or not we’re in the same team as Sol.”

“I know,” I replied, my eyes drifting to the ground, “but as long as we are in the same team, that can be… worked through.”

She smiled and stood, “Need me to tuck you in, great prophet?”

“Yes please,” I replied, wiggling back into my spot as Raven approached, “I don’t want to go on another naked run around the dorms, especially now.”

Raven smiled, “I’ll stop you before you even get out of the room, don’t worry about it. Just get some sleep, you’ll need it for tomorrow.”

I nodded and rolled back onto my back. She tucked me tightly around the sides before pushing a lock of hair out of my face.

“Have a good rest, sleeping beauty.”

“You too Maleficent.”

My ears attuned to the gentle and careful click-click of my door, as Raven left. My head began to wander again, but this time it was about what types of smiles Sol may give me tomorrow and if they were the last I’d receive.


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this one. It's gone through five different edits, but lives through it barely changed.

It was Sol’s second day in class 5B, a dreary Tuesday with drizzle soaking into the moat around the school. My mood, in contrast, could not be dampened. Raven had cooked me pancakes before leaving for school and Alden had left me three-quarters of his, rather than the usual half. It was a good day. My face had no breakouts, touch wood, and my night had been undisturbed darkness. 

 

As I entered, I noticed the desks had been moved, a moderate aisle guided my path to the back. My hopes were high as I approached the back rows. My eyes locked onto Sol as soon as I was in line with Alden’s Row. 

 

My cheeks burned slightly as I looked at him. Raven was wrong, he was more of a little bunny than a yapping hairless dog. Sol looked up and locked his eyes onto mine. We held eye contact for the briefest moment before his eyes shot down to his desk. I frowned, it was a strange movement, but people do a lot of crazy things-

 

_ When they’re crazy about people. _ I shoved that thought out, Hell would freeze over before that glorious day should occur.

 

No, it was just a good day. Now, the only way to go was down. 

 

Which greeted me well as a black haired bitch sat in the seat marked by my name and ass.

 

“The hell are you doing?”

 

“Qué?” She replied, a bright smile decorating her face, “ _ Would you mind speaking spanish? I’d rather bitchy bitch face and Golden Boy didn’t know what was happening. I like watching their faces. _ ”

 

“ _ Why the hell are you in my seat? _ ” I asked, before a gasp caught in my throat, “ _ Did you cook me pancakes to keep me from noticing? Caring? _ ”

 

“ _ Dude, sit down. You’re making a scene. _ ”

 

“ _ Where! _ ”

 

“ _ In my seat, obviously. _ ”

 

“And, and,” I gulped, “ _ And sit next to him? Are you crazy! If I was going to ruin my chances with him in any way, it would be by sitting next to him! _ ”

 

“ _ If you don’t talk to him, sure. But you will! I’m your wingman, not your enemy. Just breathe, and sit down. _ ”

 

“ _ And what if I can’t? _ ”

 

“ _ Breathe? Sit down? _ ”

 

“ _ Talk! What if I can’t talk to him? He’s so… beautiful… And I’m a rock on stilts, why would he talk to me? _ ” My eyes drifted to the ground as my fists clenched.

 

“ _ You made him laugh. Just sit down _ _!_ ”

 

“ _No!_ ”

 

“ _No what?_ ”

 

“No! I don’t want to sit next to him!” I yelled, my fist slamming loudly into my desk.

 

Silence hung in the room. The air was still and the moment held as I realised just how badly I had fucked up.

 

“Why do you hate me?” Came a soft, scared little voice behind me.

 

I spun around and backed up a tiny bit as I found Sol standing in front of me.

 

“Well? Why? I’ve done nothing at all and yet, you continue to stare at me with that-that  **angry** gaze! And now you’re talking behind my back! What’s wrong with you?”

 

“I-I um,” I replied, shocked and confused, had I said that in English?

 

The silence filled with a cascade of whispers as I backed up further, not sure how to respond.

 

“What did I do to make you so mad at me? I can’t understand it! I’ve done nothing but take notes, and sure no one else does but that’s no reason to persecute a man!”

 

“Well, shit-no! I’m not mad at  **you** . I-uh, well, you see…  This is why I can’t fucking talk to you! Holy fuck! ” I screeched, “I’m sorry-it’s just… it’s… um.”

 

“Well,” Suka replied from her seat, “Spit it out. Or have you got Sol’s dick stuck down your throat, faggot!”

 

My cheeks burned, and I couldn’t help it. I dove at her, the class roared in approval, forming into a small semi-circle as Suka and I punched it out. It must’ve been halfway done when Raven finally pulled me away and whispered in my ear.

 

“Sol left a little while ago, go look for him. I’ll cover for you.”   
  


“With?”

 

“He took you to the infirmary, obviously. Now, go. Find him. Talk to him. He’s just another person, who  **needs** answers.”

 

I sighed, but nodded and headed out, despite Suka's taunting remarks about my weight already being too cumbersome and I should ease up on the dick.

 

I slipped into the dorms and wandered the hallways, I noticed the public showers and toilet’s sensory light was on. And maybe it was a long shot… But I walked in anyway.

 

“Sol? Are you in here?”

 

A sudden sob was strained, and a sniffle tried to be concealed, but I was pretty keen of ear.

 

“Sol, please listen,” I paused, worried he’d just run outside as soon as I tried to speak.

 

“To what?” He replied, his voice crackling from tears, “I could hear your  **struggle** to talk to me perfectly well!”

 

I bit my lip, now standing in front of his stall, and looked to the left. There, I saw the disabled toilet and could almost hear it again.

 

_ “Harder, faster, I need to cum before break’s over!” _

 

_ “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just… hard not to hurt you.” _

 

_ “I don’t give a shit!”  _ **_Slam_ ** _ , “Pain’s kinky.” _

 

“Why can’t you talk to me now?” Sol whispered, as he stood in the door, his face tearstained.

 

I whirled around and instinctively shoved him into the stall. He slammed into the back wall, his thigh hitting the toilet.

 

“I-I... I’m sorry…”

 

He rubbed his thigh and looked up at me, a frown creasing his face in all the wrong directions, I winced.

 

“What. Is. Wrong. With. You?”

 

“Nothing-I just…” I sighed,  _ Raven got you into this mess, drag her down with you, _ “Raven spelled you.”

 

“What!” He replied, racing the the mirror, “How? Where? Under what terms?”

 

I thought for a moment, looking briefly at the disabled toilet before sighing in annoyance, “to look like my ex.”

 

“What?” He replied, looking quizzically into the mirror, “I don’t see it?”

 

“No one else does. That’s the terms of the spell.”

 

“Why would she do that?”

 

“For a laugh?” I replied, shrugging, “She is quite the asshole.”

 

He turned around and frowned at the ground before looking up at me, staring at him, “Well, you don’t have to look! It’s causing you stress, I can see that.”

 

“Right, yeah sorry…” I replied, “Just… it’s a excellent quality spell.”

 

“Hmph.” He replied, leaning against the sink, “What are we going to do about this?”

 

“I don’t know…” I replied, truthfully I had no idea what to do with this crush.

 

He began pacing before an idea seemed to strike, he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, and I just couldn’t fight it.

 

Once out the door, we turned to head back, and there she was. She raised an eyebrow at our joined hands, which caused Sol to snatch his hand back quickly. She shrugged but smiled comfortingly at me which made my guts twist with guilt, as Sol built up a small ball of Fury.

 

Raven was about to say something, when he burst, “Raven De Mon, how dare you spell me! And for a laugh, of all things!”

 

“I-I, right. Um, which-which… Which spell are we talking about?”

 

The fear in his eyes was real, “You’ve cast more than one?”

 

“Well, yes, of course. There’s, um… That one that doesn’t let you pass the diagnostic tests unless Nino tutors you? And the other that makes your hair glow… um… gold, when you think… what the word…” She smirked, “Nino… Right! Gay thoughts. And… oh, there was another one… It was good.” She bit her lip, pondering.

 

“The one that makes me look like Nino’s Ex!”

 

Raven snorted, “ You already do, sweet heart… ”

 

“What?”

 

“Right, um… yes, that one, I remember. ‘This spell shall break by a kiss from the one who sees you.’ You know, a classic.”

 

I stared, open mouthed, at my… effective, wingman. I should’ve trusted her, she had my best interests at heart at least.

 

“Oh…” Sol replied, turning slowly to look at me, “Right, well. Bend over.”

 

I stood up straighter in shock, “What?”

 

“You’re never going to treat me equally if this spell isn’t broken, so might as well get it over with now… and we can still be friends.”

 

“You’re sure?” I replied carefully, “That would mean… that I’d have to kiss you?”

 

“Doesn’t matter to me, I’m quite comfortable with my sexuality.”

 

I still hesitated, I didn’t want this to be the first time we kiss, under these circumstances… but then again, the opportunity may never come again. While I was hesitating, Sol let out his wings and flew up to me. We were but an inch away, when he hesitated. I let out a huff, we got this far, and snogged him dead on.

 

With his head held gently in my hands, I was about to pull away when he grabbed my head and held me in place. We kissed approximately three more seconds than we should have as ‘two dudes breaking a spell,’ but I certainly didn’t care. When we did pull away, I caught Raven recording it on her glowing green phone.

 

Sol stood back on the ground, his cheeks burning as red mine should have been, but instead I was over the moon! My heart was racing and my stomach was flipping, but my mind was aloof with possibilities and meaning.

 

“S-sorry,” he replied sheepishly as Raven quickly hid her phone.

 

“What for?”

 

He looked up at me and smiled, “Nothing then I guess? Hm… So, think we can be friends?”

 

It was like a gut punch, and then a kick to the nuts. I felt like crying, but all I could do was smile back, he was so innocent! What was I to do? “Sure…”

 

“Brilliant!” He replied. 

 

As he began to walk away, alongside Raven, I thought I saw his hair flicker… But it was just my imagination.


End file.
